Disclosed is a method of browsing in text, graphics, tables, pictures, mathematical expressions, graphs, slide-shows, videos etc. using apparatus such as computer systems, tablets, smartphones etc. The current art browsing methods have adopted from the print medium, but there has been no significant innovation to capitalize on the groundbreaking advantages offered by computer systems for many decades.